


A Just Reward

by sdwolfpup



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: “Where are you going with this, Benny?”Fraser just keptstaringat him.  “Where do you want me to go with it?”





	A Just Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a first-time PWP, because vaults were made for sexing. Written because brynnmck asked me to. On the other hand, at least she beta’d for me. Thanks for everything, brynn. :)

One of the problems with being a cop was that you always knew what your body was gonna look like after you died. Ray had been in police work long enough to see it all: overdoses, shootings, beatings, hit-and-runs, that one guy who electrocuted himself with an electric chainsaw as well as the body that guy had been cutting up. And Ray had seen drowning deaths, too; people in lakes and pools and bathtubs. Of all the ways he’d seen people die, Ray always figured for himself that drowning was way at the bottom of the list, below chainsaws even. But at the rate the water in the vault was rising, and the agonizingly slow pace that the drill was running, drowning looked like it was going to be God’s choice on the roulette wheel of death.

At least he had his twelve hundred and forty-two dollars to take with him to his watery grave. He counted through the money one more time, found an extra dollar and shoved it back into the money bag.

“So?” he said, finally turning to face Fraser, who’d been sulking in the corner since their last conversation. The water was covering his crossed arms now and he didn’t look like he had any intention of moving until he absolutely had to.

“So what?”

“What are you getting out of this?”

Fraser heaved a sigh that was melodramatic even for him. “A sense of justice, Ray. Of duty fulfilled.”

“Baloney. The only people who really feel like that are comic book characters.”

“I feel like that.”

Ray shook his head. “You just feel like that because that’s what the RCMP tells you to feel like. What do you really want to get out this? Your name in a newspaper? Money?”

“Peace of mind and the ability to sleep soundly at night.”

“Fraser.” Fraser was frowning at the water, not even looking at Ray now. It was driving Ray crazy. Or crazier than he already was what with the water now lapping at his waist. His wet shirt clung to him, like it was trying to pull him down, under the water. Ray waved his money in Fraser’s face, needing the distraction. “This is not going to give me sleepless nights, ok? It’s my just reward.” When Fraser remained motionless, Ray waved it again until Fraser started looking annoyed.

“Ray, I refuse to believe that you aren’t satisfied with the feeling of upholding your sworn oaths and duties.”

“Oaths and duties aren’t going to pay my dry-cleaning bill, Fraser.” Ray sat down on the raised step. He glanced at Benny. “You really believe all this stuff.”

“I do.” Fraser leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and looked at Ray. Water was streaming from him, from them both, really.

Ray wiped a hand across his eyes to remove his own watery deluge. “What if we really die here, though? There’s nothing that you want?”

Fraser didn’t answer right away, he just kept looking at Ray, like Ray was turning purple and maybe Fraser should do something about it but he wanted to catalogue every single symptom first. Ray had been on the receiving end of a lot of intense Fraser stares, but never one like this.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not entirely without wants, Ray.”

“Sure, Benny. You want food every day and somewhere warm to sleep and Dief to stop eating junk food. You know what I mean.”

“I do. I think perhaps you’re the one who’s confused, Ray.”

The obnoxious splatter of the water seemed to go suddenly silent. “Where are you going with this, Benny?”

Fraser just kept _staring_ at him. “Where do you want me to go with it?”

Ray went still. Was Fraser making a move on him after all this time? Fraser was leaning towards Ray, his mouth partly open, breathing heavily, and he hardly seemed to notice the water running down his face. It sure looked like a move. And hell, even if it wasn’t, they probably really were gonna die here, so Ray might as well take the chance.

“You have lousy timing, you know that?” Ray said, before meeting Fraser halfway and kissing him hard.

By the way Fraser kissed him back, his hands gripping Ray’s arms, Ray figured he was right about it being a legitimate move. Ray brought his hands up to trap Fraser’s head, kissing him harder as sound came rushing back with the heat of Fraser’s lips.

Except now it was too loud, like they were trapped in a waterfall, and the water was beating into their faces. Ray stood, dragging Fraser up with him. “Ray-“ Fraser started, his brow furrowed.

“Just a change of scenery.” Ray kissed him again, and moaned into Fraser’s mouth when he pulled Ray up against his body. Ray broke the kiss and shifted Fraser around so that Fraser was up against the far wall, as far from the sprinkler as they could get. Ray still felt some of the water hitting his back, but it was easy to ignore when he had Fraser all hot and bothered against him. Fraser was doing something with his tongue to the tendon in Ray’s neck that made Ray’s eyes roll back in his head. “Jesus, Benny.”

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Fraser whispered into Ray’s skin.

“No, that was a good ‘Jesus.’”

Fraser laughed against his neck. “I meant I’m sorry for my timing.”

Ray forced some space between them, even though he really wanted Fraser to go back to doing whatever that neck thing was. “If we make it out of this, you can make it up to me. For now, if we’ve only got 137 minutes left to live, we should make the best of it.”

“94 minutes, actually,” Fraser said, before tugging at Ray’s earlobe with his teeth. “And twenty-eight seconds.”

“Shut up,” Ray said, turning his head to meet Fraser’s lips with his own. The water was cold – it had been cold for all 43 minutes and Ray had long since given up hope of it getting warmer – and somehow that just made Fraser’s mouth and skin hotter. When Ray yanked off the suspenders and shoved his hands under Fraser’s shirt, he expected to see steam rising from Fraser’s body.

Fraser was tugging at Ray’s shirt, too. “Ray, please,” Fraser said, his voice throaty with begging. Ray broke landspeed records ripping his shirt off, and then batted Fraser’s hands out of the way and unbuttoned the new uniform while Fraser’s hands roamed all over Ray’s chest, sliding around to his back and down to his ass. Ray was at the last button when Fraser pulled Ray firm up against him and groaned in Ray’s ear.

“Oh _God_ ,” Ray said, their cocks hard up against each other. “Benny,” he gasped, “Let me get your shirt. I’m almost-“ Ray released the last button and pushed the shirt down, showing the regulation wifebeater underneath. He could see Fraser’s nipples under the cotton, and Ray bent and mouthed them through the fabric until Fraser was moaning and panting above him.

Ray started undoing Fraser’s pants, then, grateful for the ease with which he found the fastenings. Having worn the red uniform himself, Ray didn’t want to have to deal with that mess when he was so desperate to see and taste Fraser.

“Do you need help?” Fraser asked, his voice rough.

Ray undid the last button. “I know how to undress a guy, Benny.” He pushed Fraser’s pants down under the water, which wasn’t that far away now, and followed with Fraser’s underwear. He eyed Fraser’s cock appreciatively, pausing to thank God and the Fates and the robbers outside for an opportunity to die doing what he’d been dreaming about for six months. Ray pulled the lockbox over and knelt on it, all while Fraser watched him, breathing so hard Ray worried about him hyperventilating.

“Ray-“

“I don’t need help with this either,” Ray said, just before he wrapped his lips around the head of Fraser’s cock. Fraser’s whole body went tense and his hands fluttered at his side as Ray took in as much as he could. Fraser was hard and heavy and the salty taste was like a feast. The water was at Ray’s chin. Ray tried to take his time, figuring he had at least twenty minutes before the water rose to levels that would make this impossible, but Fraser had brought his hands up to Ray’s head and was holding him there while he slowly, gently, ever-so-carefully fucked Ray’s mouth.

Ray glanced up and groaned deep in his throat at the sheer, intense bliss that was on Fraser’s face as he stared back down at Ray. It was hot in the vault now, and Ray placed even bets on spontaneous combustion as method of death. Christ, though, with the water dripping down Fraser’s broad shoulders, Fraser’s strong hands firm on Ray’s head, and Fraser’s cock in his mouth, this was a fucking great way to die.

Ray shifted enough to bring one hand up and rolled Fraser’s balls in the palm of his hand, which was enough to set Fraser off to the races. Ray had to pin him down with his other hand and suck long and hard on Fraser’s cock until he was groaning Ray’s name like a prayer, every word pleading as Ray brought him to the edge, until Fraser was coming hot in Ray’s mouth, his body like a steel wire as he cried out.

Fraser sagged back against the wall and Ray swallowed and wiped his mouth, before grinning up at Fraser. “See, now there’s _your_ just reward,” he teased. Without a word, Fraser pulled Ray to his feet and spun him around, settling Ray against the wall and taking Ray’s spot, kneeling on the lockbox. Fraser had Ray’s pants down even faster than Ray himself could have done it, and Ray hardly felt the brush of cold air against his cock before Fraser had it deep down his throat, wrapping Ray in heat.

Ray was gasping after only a few strong sucks, his fingers threaded in Fraser’s wet hair. He chanced a look down, saw Fraser, wet and mostly naked, kneeling with Ray’s cock in his mouth and Fraser’s lips red and swollen around it. He looked like he was enjoying it almost more than Ray was, though Ray figured that was improbable given he was pretty sure his head was going to explode.

Fraser gripped Ray’s hips in his big hands, and Ray thought Fraser’s fingers were hot enough to brand him, as though Fraser hadn’t branded him long before. “Benny, Benny,” he gasped, struggling to hold on just a little longer for both of them, but Fraser was using that tongue to do even more miraculous things to his cock and Ray was coming hard, shouting like he’d never orgasmed a day in his life, until Fraser had to hold him up to keep them both from toppling into the water.

They leaned into each other for a long minute, Fraser’s head nestled against Ray’s stomach, Ray’s hands on Fraser’s shoulders. They were both panting, and Ray had to swallow a few times to get his voice to work again. “Wow,” he finally managed. He pushed himself up, pulling Fraser up with him.

“Indeed,” Fraser said, still breathing hard. His pants were still around his ankles, his cheeks were flushed pink, and his eyes were shining brighter than Ray had ever seen. He was beautiful, and Ray hoped to God that they weren’t gonna die here. It couldn’t end like this, with rushed blowjobs in a water-filled vault.

“Benny,” Ray started, and then had to look away. He pulled Fraser’s pants up first, helped buckle them, and then kissed Fraser softly, their tastes mingling on his tongue. Ray leaned into Fraser, pressing his lips to Fraser’s neck. “Ah, Benny,” he murmured, before seeing to his own underwear and pants. They searched in silence for their shirts, and took their time putting them back on, distracting themselves with shared kisses.

Fraser leaned up against the door to listen, and nodded. “They’re still drilling.” The water was above their waists and climbing towards their chests now, steady and unstoppable.

“I swear to God, Fraser, this plan of yours better work.”

Fraser nodded. “It will, Ray. And if not, I received what I wanted.”

Ray laughed, not sure if he was anxious or just happy. “A messy blowjob?”

“No, Ray.” And Fraser was _looking_ at him again, intent and somehow serene. “You.”

They smiled at each other, while the water continued to rise. 


End file.
